1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminating accessories for motor vehicles and more particularly pertains to a new rim illuminating device for removably mount to a rim of a motor vehicle in order to create a visual effect when the motor vehicle is moving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illuminating accessories for motor vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, illuminating accessories for motor vehicles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,106; U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,153; U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,164; U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,692; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,441; U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,762.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new illuminating device for motor vehicles. Conventional devices have included employing lights and power supplies that are independently mountable to a wheel rim and yet electrically connected. Other conventional devices employ complicated assemblies that permit lights to rotate with a wheel rim while a power supply to illuminate the lights is kept stationary. The conventional devices are complicated and difficult to use.